


I’m the Whole Damn Cake And the Cherry On Top

by KuraKaw



Series: Always a slut for cake [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Baking, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crack, Food Sex, Insecure Tony, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame, Top Bucky Barnes, bastard ice cubes, cake (duh), frosting abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw
Summary: Tony and Bucky bake cupcakes with Morgan and accidentally teach her some new curse words.Iron Man and the Winter Soldier are taken out by an ice cube. Tony makes extra frosting for... reasons. Billionaires have nice bathtubs.More cake and soft boys, probably less filth this time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Always a slut for cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	I’m the Whole Damn Cake And the Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> I have 8259 regrets. Some of the things Morgan does are based on a chaotic 7 year old I know. I have no excuse for this one, I've slept so much today. I am a wee, gay baker with minimal self control.
> 
> I blame the winteriron server... Thanks to Skye for betaing.
> 
> Warning for Tony starting to spiral towards the begining.
> 
> Title from Boss Bitch by Doja Cat because I just got the Birds of Prey soundtrack CD and also because I can.

Tony had pulled all the ingredients out and spread them across the counter a while ago. It served the dual purpose of making sure everything was out so they wouldn't forget anything and Tony not having to climb up on the counter to reach some of the stuff that was farther back. At least not in front of Bucky; how else was he supposed to get them down? A step stool? He wasn’t a  _ child _ . And despite the endless ribbing from the other Avengers, Tony would never admit he was short. Because he wasn't! He's normal sized! Whose fault was it that Tony was surrounded by tall freaks? Probably Tony's for joining a team of super-powered individuals, but really, Fury was more to blame. He put the team together. He could have found some super heroes of normal height. Like Peter! Peter was a great size. At least temporarily. He would probably hit another growth spurt before graduating college and Tony would be short again and ugh.

He looked up at the time, and apparently ten minutes had passed with him wrapped up in his own head about how not-short-but-perfectly-average he was. It had been a day, and it was only 11 AM. Of course, between only sleeping three hours, restless ones at that, and having been up for eight, he could have really gone for a nap, but with five cups of coffee in his system and Bucky and Morgan coming over in an hour, that wasn't happening any time soon.

Why had he thought this was a good plan? Baking and decorating cakes with his daughter and the guy that he had fucked one time, in said daughter's birthday cake nonetheless? Sure he had known Bucky for a while (and been crushing on him for literal decades but who was counting? (Tony was)) but still. Top ten worst Tony Stark ideas ever? No probably not but at least top 50 and that was still saying something. Tony had wanted to find a way to make up to Morgan for the mess they had made of her cake even if she didn't know the details, and Morgan had invited Bucky, and Bucky had agreed before Tony had gotten a word in edgewise.

It was something of a test, Tony supposed: if they wanted to be serious, Bucky would have to be willing to put up with Morgan; he wouldn't give up his little girl for anything. It would be best to know how Bucky would feel about her as soon as possible; sure the guy seemed great with her before, but occasionally entertaining your friend/benefactor's kid was different from having her intrude on their alone time or cut their dates short.

He was  _ testing _ the super hot super soldier. What the fuck was he doing. He had always thought if anyone could put up with him, all his quirks and anxieties and  _ daddy issues _ among other things, it would be Pepper. But he'd gone and fucked that up too. Who the fuck was he kidding? He couldn't manage a relationship. God knows why Bucky wanted him; he was an asshole, snarky and rude in all the worst ways, he was unstable to put it kindly, saving the world had definitely left a few mental scars, and sure he didn't look bad for a man of his age but he was also into his fifties, and even before the unsnappening, he had been covered in scars and getting... soft, now-

Tony pointedly avoided looking down, especially at himself, especially his right side, but his eyes caught on his reflection in that stupid metal mixing bowl he had moved fifty times in his anxious setting up and of course had ended up right in front of him. The right side of his face was webbed with crackling black scars as if he were a brittle piece of stone and had been hit in the face with a sledgehammer.

"Sir?" FRIDAY asked tentatively from the ceiling speakers.

FRIDAY's soft inquiry snapped him out of his spiraling. He wasn't stone; he wasn't brittle. As his therapist, the one Pepper had made him start seeing when they had decided to have a kid together, had made a point of saying, Stark men were not made of iron, just squishy flesh like everyone else. Squishy  _ adaptable _ flesh that could recover and heal rather than snapping under the force of their trauma. And even if he didn't feel like it some days, he  _ was _ recovering.

Tony dragged himself over to his freezer and popped an ice cube in his mouth like his therapist had recommended he do when he found himself spiraling into an anxiety attack- and immediately spit it out onto the floor because wow that was terrible. All cold and wet and bleh. He scraped his tongue against his teeth for about the fifth time. Effective, but left something to be desired. 3/10. Tony glared at the offending ice cube, slowly melting into a puddle on the floor.

FRIDAY gave the AI version of a polite throat clearing, interrupting his glaring, before saying, "Sir, it appears Sergeant Barnes is on his way up."

"What? When did-"

The elevator chimed and let Bucky out before Tony could finish his question. Tony glared at one of the cameras which stared blankly back because well… it was a camera.

Bucky had paused, halfway out of the elevator and looked between Tony and the camera. "Is this a bad time?"

Tony looked to Bucky who was dressed casually in black jeans and a t-shirt with a couple layers of jackets but still looking stupidly hot again. Preposterous. Absolutely unfair. He stepped over the slowly melting ice cube; he could clean that up later.

"Of course not, Bucky Bear. In fact, you being here just made it even less of a bad time." He went up on his toes to kiss Bucky on the cheek, but last minute, Bucky turned and caught him on the lips, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. Tony was melting into the kiss when Bucky pulled back.

Wrinkling his nose, he asked, "Why are your lips so cold? And why do you smell like anxiety?"

And because Tony was Tony and not a functional adult, he responded, "Wouldn't be an issue if you weren't sniffing me, Bucky boo." Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's antics but kept his arms tight around Tony even when he tried to pull away.

Bucky nuzzled into his Temple and breathed in. "We can always reschedule, doll. I don't mind in the slightest. You just smell like anxious sweat, and I'd hate to be the source o' that anxiety."

Tony deflated with a sigh, finally allowing himself to relax into the embrace and rest his head on Bucky's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Last night was just really crappy, and I was letting myself get all worked up over nothing. It's fine."

Bucky pursed his lips but apparently decided to listen to Tony. He pressed a kiss into his hair and sighed. "Alright, well at least get changed before Morgan gets here," he said, gently pushing Tony towards his bedroom.

Tony pouted. "What, you think I smell bad?" But he laced his fingers through Bucky's and pulled the other man behind him as he went to change.

Bucky followed, rolling his eyes. "I just think you'll feel better in fresh clothes. No one likes sweaty panic attack clothes."

Tony pushed open his bedroom door and let go of Bucky's hand to strip off his shirt. He winked exaggeratedly at Bucky and yelped when he got a cold metal hand on his waist, pulling him in. Bucky nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Drama queen,” he muttered against Tony’s skin, leaving a quick kiss there before plopping down onto Tony’s bed, bouncing a few times then leaning back to rest on his elbows. 

“I think you’re the queen around here if anything. Or are you still a princess?” Bucky barked out a laugh.

Tony looked over his shoulder at him. He looked confident and at ease in Tony’s space. It was a good look for him, nothing like the jumpy murderbot they had found so long ago. Tony could get used to seeing him like this. He was also staring at Tony’s ass. When Bucky noticed Tony staring at him, he smirked and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Tony snorted and quickly stripped his jeans. Bucky made a choked sound that quickly turned to a yelp when he noticed Tony’s pants quickly coming towards his face. Tony grabbed the pair of neon joggers that Pepper had dubbed his “Dad Pants,” which, rude. They were comfy and soft, and so what if he had let Morgan pick them out and the truly atrocious shade of yellow made her giggle? They were great and furthermore made his ass look great and anyone that didn’t like them could deal with it. He didn’t save the universe just to be judged for his choice in loungewear.

Once Bucky was done untangling Tony’s jeans from his head, and wasn’t it funny that the super soldier was nearly defeated by denim, he took one look at Tony’s pants and nearly fell off the bed laughing.

“Tony,” he spluttered out between giggles. “Your pants,” he did fall off the bed this time and continued laughing from the floor, “are such an awful yellow.”

Tony turned around and put his hand on his chest, faux offended. “They’re  _ gold _ .”

Regaining control over himself, Bucky slowly crawled off the floor, back to his spot on Tony’s bed. “They’re terrible. I can’t even appreciate your ass when it’s wrapped in such a horrible package. Do you realize how bad they have to be that I can’t even appreciate your ass?”

Tony straddled Bucky’s lap, sitting said ass down on his thighs. “Hmm. Must be the absolute worst.” Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, watching his eyes flutter shut and feeling his full body shudder. 

Bucky ran his hands down Tony’s sides, stopping pointedly before the waistband of his pants as if he couldn’t stand to even touch them. He hummed, and before Tony knew what was happening, Bucky had flipped them and was pressed against him, chest to thigh. He kissed Tony’s nose and rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Tony’s head.

“Now,” he traced the rough pad of his thumb along Tony’s cheekbone, “wanna tell me what was goin’ through that beautiful head of yours?” Bucky moved his eyes up from studying Tony’s face and pinned him in place with a piercing stare.

Well fuck. This was  _ not _ how he wanted to get under Bucky. He said as much and got a small smile, but Bucky didn’t let up. He was just so tired… He nudged Bucky, and Bucky gracefully rolled off him, laying on his side and resting his weight on his elbow. Tony sat up and buried his hands in his hair, sneaking a look at Bucky lounging on his bed then a look at himself because he was a masochist like that. “What do you even see in me?” he asked, though it came out more  _ whadyouev’nsee’nme _ .

Tony heard Bucky shifting but refused to look over, instead fixing his gaze on one spot on the carpet. Then Bucky’s stupidly pretty face was invading his vision, on his knees in front of Tony.

“Is that what this is about, doll?”

Tony shrugged. Bucky grabbed his face in both hands and kissed his forehead. “There’re so many things I can’t even keep track of ‘em all. I’ll have to get the full list t’you later; you want that alphabetically or chronologically?” Before Tony had a chance to respond, he continued, “Well either way, I c’n give you th’ highlights now. You’re smart, so clever. I love that big brain of yours.” He laid a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Funny too, you always make me laugh.” A kiss on his nose. “So sweet ‘n generous ‘n devoted, takin care o’ all of us even though you don’t gotta.” A kiss to his other cheek. “You’re so good with Morgan and love her so much.” Finally, Bucky kissed him on the lips.

Tony broke off the kiss. “Wait, you’re telling me you think it’s hot that I’m not a shit pare-” Bucky cut him off by kissing him again.

“First off, you ain’t just  _ not a shit parent _ , you’re a  _ great _ parent. Second of all, shut up, I wasn’t done yet, dammit.” Tony snorted a little at that. “It’s shit like that. You’re so goddamn cute. An’ you’re ridiculously hot even if I wanna rip those pants off you in a totally unsexy way because I hate them and wanna set them on a fire, but they still do  _ amazing _ things to your ass which didn’t even need any help to begin with.”

Tony must have wrinkled his nose because Bucky poked him in the shoulder. “I don’t wanna hear it. Your body is amazin’.”

“You must not be reading the tabloids,” Tony grumbled. Saved the world, and what did he get for it? Everyone talking about how  _ Tony Stark let himself go _ .

“Sure ain’t. They’re full of shit anyways. That much ain’t changed in 80 years. May be digitalized and have nice colored pictures, but the content’s just the same. I throw those in the garbage where they belong. I said it before, I’ll say it as many times as you needa hear: your body is amazing. Anyone who says different can quit flappin’ their traps.”

“I’m soft.  _ Chubby _ . And you’re-” Tony looked at Bucky and made a sound in his throat as if to say  _ well, look at you _ .

“Just more to love.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle and pressed a kiss to his stomach. “You’re the one I want. I like you a lot Tony. I don’t go around doing the horizontal hokey pokey with just anyone.”

Tony couldn’t hold back his slightly hysterical laughter at that one. “Horizontal hokey pokey?”

Bucky hummed and nipped Tony’s hip before soothing it with a soft kiss. “Wanna do th’ pickle tickle with me again?” Bucky looked up at Tony through his eyelashes, ridiculously seductive despite having just said  _ pickle tickle _ of all things. 

Well two could play that game. Tony licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes at Bucky, leaning back and spreading his legs a little more. “Boink me.”

Bucky stuffed his face into Tony’s belly, barely holding back laughter.

Tony pouted. “What, you don’t wanna caulk my hole?” And Bucky lost it. He was making these little wheezing sounds from where his face was squished against Tony, the warm huffs of his breath tickling along Tony’s skin.

Tony ran a hand through Bucky’s soft hair, and Bucky looked up at him, eyes bright and wet with laughter, still letting out the occasional hiccupy giggle. He unwound one arm from around Tony’s waist to catch his hand by the wrist and press a kiss to it, nuzzling into his palm. Tony’s breath caught in his throat, and Bucky’s eyes snapped back to Tony, blue eyes dark with desire.

“Why don’t you let me show you how much I wanna hide my sausage in your pantry,” Bucky rumbled against Tony’s hand. Tony almost laughed, but then, Bucky was kissing and licking his fingers and sucking two of them into his mouth. It was obscenely wet and warm with his tongue twining around Tony’s fingers, but-

“Please don’t put that in the pantry. Morgan is coming over soon.”

As if on cue, FRIDAY chimed in from the ceiling, “Miss Potts and Mini Boss are getting into the elevator now.”

Bucky hummed around Tony’s fingers and gave them one last suck before pulling his mouth off, lips wet and pink. “Later then.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “Diddling later. Shirt now.” Bucky rose off the floor gracefully in a way that Tony just couldn’t anymore with his knees and went to Tony’s dresser. “Third drawer from the top.” Bucky opened the drawer and made an offended sound. He pulled out the hot pink t-shirt that had apparently been at the top of the drawer and turned to face Tony, holding it out as it had personally offended him, which was  _ rude _ . Tony loved that shirt. It had a cat with a speech bubble that said μ printed on it in holographic.

Bucky turned it around as if to check if it had gotten less eye searing in the two seconds he had stopped looking at it and turned it back to face Tony when he realized it hadn’t. Tony held out his hands for Bucky to toss it to him. When Bucky ignored him, making another affronted noise, Tony said, “Yes, gimme.” Bucky lowered the shirt and looked at him, still holding it away from his body as if the brightness would infect his own dark and neutral outfit.

“But why?”

“‘Cause I like it. And you like me, so I don’t think you’re in any position to lecture me on questionable taste.” Bucky scowled and balled up the shirt in his metal hand. Tony followed it with his eyes. His poor physics cat…

“Of all the things I’ve done that could be considered of questionable taste, you’re the least of them.” Bucky turned and walked out of the room, hot pink shirt still in hand. Tony got up and went after him hoping with all his heart that Bucky didn’t shove his admittedly terrible shirt in the garbage disposal.

As Tony was coming out of his room, shirtless, the elevator chimed and Morgan ran out.

“Daddy!” Morgan screamed as she launched herself at him. Ow, his eardrums. His  _ back _ . Tony just picked her up and spun her before tucking her under his arm like a sack of potatoes and turning to Pepper… who was giving him her best judgmental  _ really, Tony? _ stare. Why did he always have to fall for the scary ones?

Bucky had frozen by the sink where it looked like yes, he was planning to stuff Tony's shirt in the garbage disposal. What was with the Avengers and abusing Tony’s garbage disposal? Morgan was still giggling in his hold. Pepper turned the disappointed look onto Bucky who hastily took his hand away from the garbage disposal switch and set the shirt down on the counter, face steadily turning red.

The movement made Pepper’s eyes catch on the pink of the shirt and she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Don't even bother, Bucky. It's not worth it. Tony's a billionaire. If you destroy that one, he'll just buy another. Trust me. I've  _ tried _ .”

“But it's  _ horrible _ ,” Bucky said plaintively, dare Tony said whined? Yes he would. The Winter Soldier, one of the most feared assassins ever, whined, “my eyes hurt jus’ lookin’ at it.”

Pepper clicked across the kitchen and pat Bucky comfortingly on the shoulder. “I know. I know,” she murmured. Then she took the shirt out of Bucky’s hand and threw it at Tony’s head. He fumbled to catch it one handedly.

Setting down Morgan so he could put his shirt, Tony stuck out his tongue at the both of them like the mature individual he was. He pulled on his shirt to the sound of Bucky on the verge of breakdown. When he pulled his head out of the shirt, Bucky had his in his hands. Pepper was shaking her head and smiling slightly. 

Tony turned towards Morgan and said, “These are my colors! Tell them!” Morgan broke down into a fit of giggles. “They’re Iron Man colors!”

Nodding, Morgan told Pepper and Bucky between giggles, “They’re daddy’s Iron Man colors. He’s gotta wear them.”

Bucky made a gagging sound, probably imagining a neon yellow and hot pink Iron Man suit which was  _ not _ a bad idea. Peter would support him. That could be his next project; he may not be on the active roster of the Avengers anymore, but he still enjoyed tinkering with his suits and making new ones for Rhodey. Maybe he could make Rhodey a neon Iron Patriot suit. Now  _ that _ was a good idea. Pepper snorted, pulling Tony out of his wandering thoughts.

“I know that look. I’m going to get out of here before you get any more terrible ideas.” She got up from where she was leaning on the counter and started heading back towards the elevator.

Tony called after her, “Excuse you, matching neon Iron Man and Iron Patriot suits are an  _ amazing _ idea!” Bucky groaned from the kitchen, and Pepper just kept walking.

“I’ll be back to pick Morgan up at 5,” she called back from between the closing elevator doors. Looking at the two of them, she added, “No funny business.” Then the elevator doors closed, and she was gone.

Bucky glared at Tony, “You're lucky I like you. Otherwise I'd projectile vomit on that outfit with you still in it.” And really, especially paired with that statement, Tony  _ should not find Bucky’s murder glare sexy _ . Alas. He was a weak bisexual fool.

Morgan ran over and poked Bucky in the stomach. “What ‘bout me, Uncle Bucky? D’you like me? I got a pink shirt too!” She grabbed his metal arm and he lifted her straight off the ground, holding his arm straight out and letting her dangle.

“Well how ‘bout that! Y’do got a pink shirt.” He booped her on the nose, and she smooshed her entire face. God, Tony loved her so much. “I like you plenty, Morgan, but your pink shirt looks cute on you. Musta’ gotten that from Pepper, ‘cause,” he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper and said with a wink, “your dad’s is trash.”

Morgan laughed and swung her legs around Bucky’s torso, clambering up onto his shoulders. Bucky quickly grabbed her ankles, making sure she didn't fall. It was cute. He’d have FRIDAY print a picture later, but still…

“Maguna, how are you going to help me make this cake from up there?”

Her face lit up and she tried to jump off Bucky's shoulders, which  _ no _ . He was far too tall for that. Luckily, Bucky had a firm grip on her legs and she started patting his fluffy hair, saying, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Uncle Bucky, Buck, let me dooooown.”

With a huff, Bucky squatted so she could climb off, and God  _ damn  _ did Tony wish he had a better view of those thighs. She went over to the pantry and dragged out the step stool Tony kept on hand for her (and not even a little for himself because he would  _ not _ use it).

Bucky winced a bit at the screeching sounds the stool made as she dragged it.

“Hey, Morgan, quit dragging it,” Tony interrupted. She looked at him with big brown eyes. This is why he needed Pepper. He could never be mad at her. “Pick it up, don't drag it. Do you need help?” Morgan shook her head vehemently and wrapped her arms around it the best she could. “Alright well it's always okay to need help.”

Bucky snorted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “hypocrite” before turning to the cookbook Tony had open. Tony huffed and started walking towards the island when suddenly his sock was cold and wet again, and  _ oh fuck _ he was going down.

_ “Shit!” _

When he landed on his ass, one hand went to rub his sore cheeks, and the other went to cover his mouth, as if he could stuff the word back in. 

Morgan gaped at him where she was still holding her stool. “Shit!” She said happily.

“No, no, no, no,” Tony repeated, almost chanting from the floor. “I already told you, that's mommy’s word. We’re not allowed to use it.”

“But you just said it again!”

Bucky was laughing, gripping the counter as if he could barely keep his balance.

“Well, that was bad and I shouldn't have done that.”

Somewhat more put together but still grinning like a loon, Bucky got off the counter and started walking towards Tony, hand extended to help him up when suddenly, his eyes went wide and his legs were moving forward and his head was moving back, and as he fell, he breathed out, “Motherfucker.”

The clap of Bucky’s asscheeks hitting the floor overlapped with Morgan’s delighted “Motherfucker!” and Bucky was laughing again, this time from the floor.

“She ain’t wrong,” he wheezed. “Y’did fuck her mother.” Tony kicked him in the shin and got up, grabbing the errant ice cube and chucking it into the sink from across the room. He took the step stool from Morgan and moved it over to the island.

“You can’t say that one either. That one’s Uncle Rhodey’s, and you know he gets about people playing with his things.” He turned to Bucky who was getting up off the floor much more gracefully than Tony did and dusting off his very pert bottom. “No one’s allowed to pilot his suit but him. Not even me, and I  _ made it _ .”

“Rude. I’d let you shoot my gun any day,” Bucky said with a wink.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Get over here and measure the flour.”

Bucky looked at Tony through his eyelashes and purred, “Yes, sir.” Tony threw a chocolate chip at him in rebuttal, but he jumped up and caught it in his mouth rather than let it hit him in the face. Bucky leaned over and looked at the recipe, and then again when he didn’t see chocolate on the list of ingredients. “What are the chocolate chips for?”

“Snacks.” Tony shook the bag in front of Morgan, and she shoved a couple in her mouth.

He held the bag out to Bucky who took a handful with his metal arm. “So they don’t melt,” Bucky told Morgan with a wink, as if sharing the secret to his success. After Bucky finished his chocolate chips, he started measuring out the flour while Tony let Morgan read the recipe to him, throwing the butter and sugar in the mixer and letting it cream and turning on the oven while he helped her sound out words. By the time they were done going through the entire recipe, Bucky was sitting there with a bowl of dry ingredients, resting his elbows on the counter, smiling fondly at them.

Tony helped Morgan crack the eggs into the sugar and splashed some vanilla in. Bucky brought over the dry ingredients, and they added those and the buttermilk with minimal mess. Morgan still ended up wrinkling her nose at the flour cloud as Tony fruitlessly tried to wave it away and Bucky spluttered. Eventually, everything got incorporated, and Bucky scraped the batter out into the cupcake tins while Morgan held the bowl for him. In the end, they had 24 cupcakes in the oven and probably about a pound of aspirated flour and cocoa powder.

Morgan ran off to the bathroom, and immediately, Bucky was wrapped around Tony like an octopus. He nuzzled into Tony’s hair and murmured, “Told’ja you’re a good dad.” Tony hummed. “When’d you learn t’bake?”

“Had about five years of failing to save the universe,” Tony snarked. Bucky tugged his earlobe gently with his teeth. Tony shuddered.

“Be nice. That’s my boyfriend you’re talkin’ ‘bout. ‘Sides, you got us back in the end, didn’t you?”

Tony spun around in Bucky’s arms and ended up looking straight at Bucky’s stubbly chin. He looked up a little, and Bucky smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Am I?”

“Are you what? The absolute best? Definitely. My boyfriend? I was hoping?” Bucky looked tentative and unsure.

A soft little, “Oh,” slipped out, and Bucky looked down, backing out of Tony’s space.

“Sorry, didn’ mean to be too forward n’ try t’put labels on-”

Tony grabbed Bucky by both wrists and pulled his back in, kissing him demandingly, plunging his tongue into the other man’s mouth. “Nuhuh,” he murmured against Bucky’s lips. “You don’t get to say something like that and just walk away. I would love to be your boyfriend. I just- uh- didn’t expect that. It was a surprise. A good one though. You’re welcome to surprise me like that more, just y’know, not too much, heart problems and a-” and Bucky was cutting him off with another kiss.

Tony’s hands wandered down to Bucky’s back, and he tucked them in the back pockets of his jeans, and because he was a weak man with minimal self control, gave it a firm squeeze. Bucky groaned and pulled back with a cheeky grin.

“You’re gonna need to quit that ‘cause Morgan should be comin’ back soon.”

Tony hummed and left a chaste peck on Bucky’s lips, pulling his hands out of his pockets and grabbing his phone to check the time. Morgan came soon, waving around her wet hands as proof that she had washed them until Tony handed her a towel. Bucky was entertaining Morgan with pictures of his goats but apparently noticed Tony shivering and standing by the oven because he was peeling off his bomber jacket, then his hoodie, revealing yet another hoodie and draping the hoodie he had pulled off over Tony’s shoulders, rubbing his arms through the fabric.

If Tony buried his nose into the soft fabric, who was to notice? Morgan and Bucky were looking at goat pictures. Bucky was smiling a little more after that though.

Tony pulled the long sleeves of the jacket over his hands because  _ his boyfriend _ was massive (another one for the band of tall freaks that made up the Avengers, seriously, Nat was the only normal sized one among them, and Peter, but he was part-time) and pulled the cupcakes out of the oven a few minutes later. He put them on a rack to cool, and apparently, Bucky was showing Morgan pictures of his cat Alpine, and when had he even gotten a cat?

Tony sat down on the barstool on Bucky’s other side, and Bucky showed them one Sam had taken of him with Alpine poking his head out of Bucky’s jacket while Bucky sat on his motorcycle.  _ Be still, my beating meat _ . Tony’s heart was about to pop out of his chest and flop around on the floor. Just when he thought he couldn’t like this man any more. 

Apparently, that was the last of his pictures, because Bucky tucked the phone back into his pocket and asked Morgan, “You got any pets?” Morgan nodded excitedly and started telling him all about Gerald who had apparently gotten in trouble with Pepper yet again this morning. She continued on to tell him about their barn cat, the little hellion. That was one thing Tony did not miss from the cabin. That cat was a bastard. His only redeeming quality was that he loved Morgan and would murder for her. They had another cat that was fat and lazy and Tony absolutely adored, but of course Morgan chose demon cat as her best friend.

Tony huffed and got off the chair, knees popping loudly. Morgan continued regaling Bucky with stories of Mr. Kitty aka Rocky, aka Bastard Cat Supreme. He pulled the washed mixer bits off the drying rack and set it back up. After about 30 more minutes, Morgan wasn’t done with all her Mr. Kitty Adventures, but Tony decided that was enough and when they got to a lull, chimed in, “Hey, you think these are cool enough for frosting?” He unwrapped a cupcake and divided it between the three of them. Morgan ran over to get her portion and decided that yes the cupcakes were cool enough, yes, yes, emphatically yes. He swatted her hand away from the rest of the cupcakes. “If you eat one now, you won’t get one with frosting.”

She quickly tucked her hands behind her back and assured him, “I didn’ grab one.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, I know.” He handed her two sticks of butter and let her unwrap them into the mixer and set that spinning. He grabbed the measuring cup and cocoa powder and helped her measure some and put that in the mixer too. He asked Bucky to splash some milk and the leftover decaf from the night before when he had given into his baser instincts and mainlined coffee. Tony grabbed the powdered sugar and started pouring it in slowly until the frosting came together. He popped the top of the mixer up and gave Morgan the paddle. She ran off somewhere to lick it. He just hoped she didn’t get frosting anywhere weird.

He held out the spatula for Bucky to taste, and if he licked it a little more attentively than strictly necessary, that was between them. At least until he seemed to realize how the frosting actually tasted, making a pleased sound and grabbing the spatula and sticking the whole thing in his mouth.

Tony huffed, acting irritated even though he was secretly pleased. He grabbed a metal offset spatula and started smearing frosting over all the cupcakes, putting a few in a box he had set up for Morgan to take home with her. When he was done, he still had some frosting left, but he sat that aside with a wink to Bucky and went looking for Morgan.

He found her with the paddle licked completely clean and somehow frosting on her forehead. He brought her back to the kitchen and wiped her forehead off with a wet paper towel.

When she saw the cupcakes all frosted on the counter, she started practically vibrating. “Daddy, can I have a cupcake?” Tony gave her a look, and she tacked on a drawn out “pleeeeeaaaase?” 

Tony handed her one, and immediately, it was all over her face. Morgan had somehow decided unwrapping cupcakes is for chumps and had taken a bite straight out of the top, smearing icing on her nose. Bucky snorted, and she gave him a cake-covered grin. 

“I think you got a lil somethin’ on your nose, Morgs,” Bucky told her, tapping the tip of his own. Instead of wiping it off or something similarly reasonable, Morgan smushed her nose into the top of the cupcake, smearing more frosting onto her nose. Bucky laughed at her, and she started trying to lick the frosting off her nose, but her tongue wasn’t long enough.

Instead, she ended up cross-eyed and giggling with her tongue out. Tony handed her another paper towel and grabbed a cupcake for himself and one for Bucky. Bucky practically inhaled his; Tony was just surprised he didn’t eat the paper with it. At least, it made his lie about Bucky eating all of Morgan’s birthday cake feasible. Soon enough, their cupcakes were gone, and Morgan was running all over with the sugar high, talking a million miles an hour, but Bucky seemed endeared rather than irritated, so he just left them and got started on a late lunch/snack. Which he probably should have had Morgan eat before the cupcake, but she was never one to refuse a grilled cheese, so it shouldn’t be an issue. 

He got five sandwiches going and pulled some orange slices out of the fridge. Morgan was still talking Bucky’s ear off, but he still wasn’t looking irritated, so he just slid the food in front of them without interrupting. Bucky ate the two extra sandwiches as Tony had expected, and Morgan finished off her plate. The biggest issue had been getting her to stop talking while she had food in her mouth.

Tony picked her up out of her chair and slung her over his shoulder. She giggled a bit but just carried on talking to Bucky. It was only once he got her situated on the couch with cartoons that she stopped talking. Bucky followed them and sat down on the couch next to Tony. Tony scootched over a bit and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He was starting to think he might doze off, but then he had a lapful of bony Morgan bits. She crawled over Tony’s lap, flopping down half on top of him, and half on top of Bucky. It took her a few minutes to get situated, and Tony looked over at Bucky, but he was just looking down at Morgan fondly. Tony pulled a blanket over his daughter, and soon he was dozing off to her soft, snuffly sleep sounds and the sound of Bucky breathing and the cartoons running in the back. 

When Tony woke up, it was significantly darker, and Pepper was standing over them, eyebrow quirked and slight, warm smile on her lips. Apparently, they had all just napped for a few hours which had not been in the books at all. Bucky was already awake, so he stretched and nudged Morgan who had apparently decided to entangle all 40 or so pounds of herself in their legs. She yawned softly, and when she saw Pepper, reached out her arms to be picked up.

Pepper obligingly did so, and Morgan rested her head on Pepper’s shoulder to look at Tony. She gave a half-hearted wave and a drowsy, “Bye, Daddy.”

Tony stood, hips and knees cracking, and kissed her on the forehead. “Bye, sweetheart. See you soon.” He pointed towards the box of cupcakes. “Those are for you guys.”

Pepper nodded, and keeping her voice low, said, “See you around, Tony, Bucky.” She grabbed the box on her way out and gave Tony a knowing smile before the elevator doors closed.

Tony turned towards Bucky and was immediately spun around and pulled into his lap. He went down willingly onto those wonderful, terrible thighs.

“I think I promised t’rip those clothes off’a you, sweet thing,” Bucky growled in his ear. Tony barely suppressed a full body shudder.

“I believe you did. You know what would make me sweeter though?” he tipped his head back to look at Bucky and watched his eyes darken. “I may have made extra frosting on purpose.” Bucky’s nostrils flared and his pupils dilated even more. 

Bucky nipped his neck, then he was being spun around again, and Bucky was standing. Tony quickly wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and held on tight to his unfairly wide shoulders. Bucky kissed him aggressively. He plunged his tongue into Tony’s mouth, hot and demanding. Carrying Tony, he walked to Tony’s bedroom, grabbing the bowl of frosting and kissing Tony and somehow not running into anything. Super soldiers were  _ amazing _ . 

He set the bowl on the nightstand and threw Tony down onto the bed and that should  _ not _ have been hot. Tony said as much and Bucky snorted then started taking off a few of his layers. “Wow how many tops are you wearing?”

“A few. I just wanted to seem really toppy, “ Bucky said with a wink. “Also I get cold easily.” Tony huffed and hooked his legs behind Bucky, pulling him in until he was crawling onto the bed, between Tony’s legs.

“Don’t worry. You’re definitely very toppy. You’re also a loser.” He kissed Bucky and said against his lips, “I like that in a man.”

Bucky kissed him again, sucking on Tony’s tongue lightly and apparently sucking out all his brain power too. “Which one?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tony answered immediately, voice husky. “Um, I mean, well yeah, actually. Both.” Bucky hummed and seemed ready to make good on his promise to rip Tony’s shirt off him, and Tony snapped, “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

Grumbling, Bucky pulled the shirt over Tony’s head and balled it up with excessive force, throwing it as far across the room as he could before shedding another jacket, apparently the last one because he was left in just a black t-shirt that stretched so very nicely over his chest and arms. Tony traced a finger over his shoulder appreciatively.

“As nice as you look in this, I’d rather you be naked,” Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky scowled and cast a pointed glance towards Tony’s pants, “So would I.”

Tony shoved down his pants and underwear and let them take his socks with them because what kind of  _ maniac _ wore socks during sex? “Done. Now this and this,” he said tugging at Bucky’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans, “they gotta go.”

Bucky stood and stripped and- left his socks on. Tony looked between his socks and face. He wanted to appreciate everything in between because it was a very nice in between, but there were bigger issues like “Why the fuck are you still wearing socks.”

“Toldja, I get cold easily. I includes my feet.”

Ignoring Tony’s protests about how they weren’t even  _ sexy _ socks, he crawled back onto the bed, grinding down onto Tony’s thigh and bringing his own up to Tony’s crotch. Between that and his kisses, Tony stopped trying to argue about the socks rather quickly.

They were rutting against each other, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths when Bucky stuck two fingers into the bowl of frosting and held them in front of Tony’s mouth. Tony sucked both fingers into his mouth, twining his tongue around them and fucking them deeper into his mouth. Bucky moaned at the wet heat.

When Tony was done with his fingers, he stuck them back in the bowl, ignoring Tony’s wrinkled nose because apparently sharing spit meant Bucky could put his spit wherever he pleased.

He got more frosting on his fingers and moved down Tony’s body, kissing and licking and nipping as he moved down. By the time he got to Tony’s dick, he was a writhing mess. Then he grabbed Tony’s dick with the frosting covered hand. Tony cried out and bucked up in his grip, getting frosting in the neatly trimmed hair, all down his dick, even a little on his balls. Bucky jacked him off a few times with his sticky, wet frosting-covered hand before taking it off and replacing it with his mouth.

Tony was past words, slurring out an incoherent combination of “Bucky,” “yes,” and the occasional emphatic “oh  _ fuck. _ ” Bucky let him fuck up into his mouth at a stuttering, uneven rhythm, humming and using his tongue when he could.

Once the frosting was gone off Tony’s dick, Bucky pulled off with a wet slurp and looked at Tony, frosting smeared all around his mouth and on his nose. “Oh fuck,” Tony whimpers, dick twitching. Bucky wiped his face with the back of his hand and cleaned the frosting off Tony’s skin with little kitten licks before giving him a wicked grin and using his hand still smeared with frosting to rub from Tony’s taint down to his hole and following it with his mouth. Then he was fucking into Tony’s ass with his tongue, and Tony couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Bucky, please I’m not gonna last,” Tony whined. Bucky kept tongue fucking him right up until he was ready to come then withdrew, smirking while Tony groaned and flopped an arm over his face. “You’re the worst.”

Bucky kissed his belly. “I know. Can I fuck you, doll?” Tony nodded without moving his arm. “Need verbal confirmation, darlin’.”

Tony moved his arm off his face to glare at Bucky. “Yes, fuck me already, you big bastard.”

Bucky wiped his hand off with a tissue. “No need to be rude. Lube?”

Tony pulled the nightstand drawer open and groped around until he found the bottle and threw it at Bucky’s head. Bucky, of course, caught it in his right hand. His eyes lit up, and he pointedly poured lube on the first two fingers of his left hand, his  _ metal hand _ , and rubbed them against Tony’s hole before pushing a cold metal finger in. Tony moaned deep and throaty, dick twitching.

Bucky quickly added another finger, then kept fucking them in and out and scissoring them, cold and hard and mercilessly teasing until Tony was on the edge again, begging and whining constantly. Right as Tony was about to come, he pulled them out, leaving Tony clenching around nothing. Bucky lubed himself up and crawled up Tony’s body, rubbing the head against Tony’s entrance. He was kissing Tony, rough and dominating, and Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky, clutching at his back. When Bucky finally started pushing into Tony, slick and hot and unbearably thick, Tony dug his short nails into Bucky’s back and barely held back a scream. He just kept pushing in, farther and farther, and Tony really needed to get a good look at Bucky’s dick fully hard because he did  _ not _ expect it to be this long.

Bucky finally bottomed out and Tony swore he could feel it in the back of his throat, he was so  _ full _ . Bucky stuck his hand back in the frosting, smearing some on Tony’s nipples then licking it off.

He checked in with Tony, asking, “Can I start moving?” Tony answered with a near incoherent moaned yes, but apparently that was good enough for Bucky who started pounding into Tony’s ass, hitting his prostate on every stroke. He fucked the fingers with frosting on them into Tony’s mouth, and Tony saw white, coming with Bucky’s dick rubbing against his prostate and gagging on his frosting-covered fingers.

When Tony came back down, Bucky was practically shaking, rhythm uneven. Tony gave Bucky’s fingers another hard suck and Bucky was coming, sinking his teeth into Tony’s shoulder. Tony could feel Bucky filling him up, and his dick gave an aborted twitch. Bucky flopped down on top of Tony, squishing him slightly, but in all the best ways.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Bucky surveyed the mess around them and made a disgruntled sound. “So sticky.”

Tony was content to lay in post-coital bliss and sticky blankets, giving a non-committal, “Yup.”

Bucky grumbled to himself for a few seconds before something seemed to click, and he turned to Tony, “You’re a billionaire. Billionaires have nice bathtubs, right? That’s like a requirement of being a billionaire, right?”

Tony laughed and sat up onto his elbows. “I’m pretty sure the only requirement of being a billionaire is having a billion dollars, but yes, Bucky Bear. I do have a nice bathtub.”

Bucky hopped to his feet. How did he even have that much energy after the fucking he had just given Tony? “Well then we’re taking a bath. C’mon. He pulled Tony up, and they started the jacuzzi tub that was big enough for at least three Bucky-sized people to fit. It was more than enough for just the two of them.

Bucky dumped some of Tony’s nice bath stuff in, and took off his socks (ew) and helped Tony into the tub, going to grab them both some water before climbing in behind Tony. Tony must have dozed off at some point because he woke up surrounded by clean, fluffy blankets and his face smooshed on Bucky’s surprisingly comfy muscular chest.

“Hope you don’t mind. I cleaned up a bit and had FRIDAY help me find a clean comforter. I also took some of your fluffy socks” 

Tony just hummed and nuzzled into Bucky’s chest, drifting back off to the feeling of Bucky’s heart against his cheek.

\----

Tony slept surprisingly well, waking up early the next morning nightmare-free, and warm and comfortable, wrapped around Bucky like a particularly ambitious octopus. He was sore in all the best ways from their post-cake activities the night before.

He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder, and the other man grumbled and rolled over, more thoroughly tangling himself with Tony. After a few minutes, he cracked an eye open to look at Tony.

“Mornin’, doll,” he drawled, voice gravelly from sleep. He stretched a little, then wrapped himself tighter around Tony. Tony ran a hand up the naked thigh Bucky had draped over him. Bucky hummed and nuzzled into Tony’s hair which was probably terrible. Tony ran a hand through Bucky’s short, fluffy bedhead. He probably had the most amazing bed head when his hair had been longer.

“Why’d you cut your hair?” Bucky squinted at him, the non-sequitur question probably bungling his still half asleep brain.

Pushing his head into Tony’s hand in a silent demand for him to continue, Bucky replied, “HYDRA wasn’t too concerned ‘bout hair care. Was all damaged after that. Nat cornered me n gave me a lecture about proper hair care n threatened t’shave my head if I didn’ get it taken care of.”

Tony hummed, stroking Bucky’s hair. “That’s a shame. It looked nice.” Bucky’s eyes slowly drifted shut.

“I might grow it back out. It’ll be nice n’ healthy this time.” His lips curled up a little, “I’m sure my rich sugar daddy’ll be fine with me splurgin’ on some nice hair products.”

Tony snorted. “Your rich sugar daddy?”

Bucky cracked an eye open at him, “Yeah, you heard of him? He sponsors the Avengers. He’s really nice an’ hot as hell an’ has the cutest daughter. I hear he’s one helluva inventor too. Just the best.”

Face warm, Tony took the hand he was running through Bucky’s hair and shoved his face away, but Bucky was back up against his side not even a second later, halfway on top of him, burying himself in Tony’s neck, and putting Tony’s hand back in his hair. Tony sighed, resigned, and resumed stroking Bucky’s hair, ignoring his soft pleased sound.

Tony drifted off again with a warm super soldier blanket, sleeping more than he had in the last month.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the chocolate cake recipe I use actually doesn't have eggs... or butter... I just went with general cake stuff and I made sure to include eggs because I forgot eggs in a cake I baked recently and wow I lied, I actually have 8260 regrets I guess. The frosting is based on my absolute favorite mocha frosting recipe. No I do not support decaf.
> 
> Come talk to me on tungl about baking or cats. I'm kurakaw there as well.
> 
> I've pulled a Nat and threatened to shave my friend's head in his sleep if he didn't start taking better care of his long hair. Why do men not use conditioner? Bucky wouldn't do me dirty like that; he'd take care of his hair.
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
